Concomitant with a recent trend toward multifunctional digital devices, a digital device embedded with a camera and an MP3 player has been developed and used. Further, a camera lens embedded in the digital device is automatically moved and adjusted by a motor for driving a lens (hereinafter referred to as “lens-driving motor”).
The lens-driving motor has a base and a housing, each coupled together. The housing is disposed therein with a liftable carrier supported by a spring, and the carrier is disposed at an inner surface thereof with a lens.
The lens is screwed to the carrier. That is, the inner surface of the carrier and a periphery of the lens are correspondingly formed with a screw line, whereby the lens is inserted into the carrier and rotated thereinside to allow the lens to be coupled to the carrier.
In a case the lens is inserted into the carrier and rotated thereinside, the carrier is also rotated by torque. In a case the carrier is rotated for more than a predetermined angle, the spring experiences the plastic deformation, rendering the carrier to function in an unsatisfactory way.
However, there is a disadvantage in the conventional lens-driving motor in that there is no means for preventing the carrier from rotating for more than a predetermined angle, resulting in degraded reliability due to the plastic deformation of the spring.
Meanwhile, an attempt is required to slim and miniaturize the lens-driving motor by integrally forming the carrier and the spring to shorten the assembly process, and to constantly maintain an initially coupled status between the carrier and the spring lest the carrier and the spring should be easily separated or deformed.